


It’s Elementary, my dear Jack

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Italian Southern Comfort [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron decides that it's time for his son to meet his boyfriend. What better way than to take Jack to see the black and white version of The Adventures of Robin Hood?  So what if Tony doesn't really like kids. Reid adapted so Tony can too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Elementary, my dear Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for the loverly Rivermoon1970. Thanks go out to DarkJediQueen for her quick beta.
> 
> In my head, Jack was younger when Hotch divorced Haley. He didn't wait for her to leave him. He threw her out when he found out that she was cheating. The Reaper didn't happen or hasn't yet. I'm honestly not sure if Tony is still at NCIS.
> 
> This fic was the creation of a sentence prompt list I received. Prompt #12 “Don’t make me hold your child. Please. Wait, stop-"

It’s Elementary, my dear Jack

_“Don’t make me hold your child. Please. Wait, stop-"_

Tony glared at Aaron who was smirking at him. The older man obviously didn’t feel any regret over the action, as he immediately turned and walked away leaving Tony alone with his son Jack. Turning his attention to the squirming toddler in his arms, all he could think of was not to drop the 2 yr. old. The child was dangling from Tony’s hands as they stared at each other in the lobby of the theater.

Tony had met Aaron Hotchner at a local movie theater. The other man was newly divorced, and had been given a season pass to the Saturday matinee classic movie program. All the movies were black and whites. There was a nice mixture of films that they were mostly all family friendly. Aaron’s mentor David Rossi had given him a pass to fill in empty hours when they were home on the weekend, and he didn’t have Jack. Tony always had the pass, and had noticed the man sitting by himself several times. There was just something about him that made Tony want to reach out. It might be one of the best chances Tony had ever taken.

They immediately hit it off. It wasn’t long before weekend movies led to exchanged phone numbers. Already having taken a chance, Tony took the opportunity to call the gorgeous man when they were both available after work. Eventually, their nightly phone calls became weekend stay overs. Those led to week night stay overs, which led to empty drawers and closet space. Jack was apparently the next step. Tony had been open about his fear of kids, but from almost the start, Aaron hadn’t been concerned in the least. 

He kept saying that if Reid could get along with Jack, then he believed that Tony could, too. Tony knew that Reid was Dr. Spencer Reid the resident genius on the BAU team Aaron led. He hadn’t met any of them yet. Tony had a feeling that would be next. Of course, he had to survive the Jack experiment first. When he felt the boy start swinging his legs, Tony’s brain at least kicked in enough to shift him to rest on his hip. The theater wasn’t seating yet. Hotch had claimed he needed to pee, and didn’t want to take Jack. 

“Corn?” Tony heard and looked down to see the boy pointing to the snack bar. 

“You want popcorn?” Tony asked, and Jack nodded big. They were supposed to go to dinner afterwards, and Tony guessed there would be some ‘you’ll spoil your dinner’ excuse if the father was there. He wasn’t there though, because he thought he’d be cute and shove his child at Tony. “Well since daddy left us alone, I say we get popcorn. He should have stuck around if he didn’t want you to have any.”

Tony headed to the snack bar as Jack cheered waving his arms. As he stood in line, he endured a seemingly endless list of ‘wha’s dat?’ questions from the toddler. Tony had tried his best to answer them all, but was growing a little desperate. Fortunately, the couple in front of him finished, and it was their turn. Stepping forward, Tony smiled at the woman, as Jack suddenly grew shy and hid his face in Tony’s neck.

“Aww! Your son is so cute! He a little shy?” The girl behind the counter cooed, and Tony blinked at her not knowing what to say. How the hell was he supposed to know if Jack was shy.

“Yeah, he umm, he doesn’t take to strangers well.” Tony finally answered ignoring the son part. The last thing he needed was to be accused of kidnapping his boyfriend’s kid at the snack counter of a movie theater because he said the kid wasn’t his. “We need a large popcorn with extra butter, a large Coke, a small punch, Raisinettes, Reese's Pieces, and… you want some worms, buddy?”

Jack lifted his head enough to nod vigorously, before hiding it again. “Aww!” The girl cooed again, and Tony plastered on his best fake smile. Wrapping his other arm around the boy, Tony rubbed his back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. He was so far outside of his comfort zone, and couldn’t believe that Jack wasn’t screaming. Tony was pretty sure he would have been had he been in the boy’s position. 

“You do know he’ll never eat dinner if he eats all this,” Tony heard and turned his head to glare at the still grinning Aaron.

“Well honey, I guess that’s what you get when you run off and leave us alone,” Tony pointed out. When the girl behind the counter giggled, he felt a little bit of vindication. 

“You guys are so cute!!” She gushed as she set the last of the treats on the counter. “That’ll be $24.76.”

Feeling the first real smile since he’d had the child trust into his arms, Tony grinned at Aaron. “I have Jack. No free hands.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, and reached out for his son. “You wanna come back to daddy, buddy?”

The boy just shook his head though and gripped Tony who laughed. “Guess it’s your turn to pay, dear.”

Aaron huffed and rolled his eyes, but pulled out his wallet to pay the cashier who was giggling again. Tony began stuffing the candy boxes in pockets, letting Jack carry his worms, and grabbed the Coke. “Jack and I are going to get a seat. Bring the rest, dear, please?”

Walking off, Tony chuckled as he could feel Aaron’s glare on his back. Once they were away from the counter, Jack seemed to perk up lifting his face from Tony’s shoulder so that he could see where they were going. When they walked into theater six Tony stood at the bottom of the steps looking at Jack. “The best place to see a movie is the upper middle row in the very center.” He instructed as he began to climb. Jack nodded seriously as if taking mental notes. Tony had to admit even if it was only to himself that it might not be too terrible to have someone to teach his love of movies to.

“What see?” Jack asked quietly as Tony sat down in the perfect chair. He tried to settle Jack into his own seat, but the little boy didn’t want to move. So, Tony just settle him on his lap.

“The Adventures of Robin Hood made in 1938. It starred Errol Flynn who was a big hit with the ladies back then, and Basil Rathbone who interestingly enough went onto later went onto become the best, in my opinion, classic version of Sherlock Holmes.”

Jack twisted around so that he could look at Tony frowning. “Who dat Serwok Homs?”

“Only the best detective ever!” Tony explained and promptly launched into an explanation of his favorite classic detective. When Hotch settled next to them with the popcorn, and other drink neither Tony nor Jack noticed. Tony was too busy teaching, and Jack was too enthralled by the pretty man that his daddy liked to notice.

Later that evening, after Jack had been put to bed in his room at Aaron’s apartment, the older man sat down next to Tony who was catching up on the day’s sporting news on ESPN. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Tony frowned, and turning away from the Angels and Red Sox recap, studied the man. “No. You probably think I’m lying now. I am telling you though, Aaron, kids hate me.”

Hotch snorted and pulled Tony in, and relaxed a little when the younger man came willingly. “Jack isn’t other kids, and he’s used to Spencer who dislikes children as much as you do. I know I basically just threw him at you, but I didn’t know how else to break the ice. You are both important to me, and I want you to at least get along.”

Tony snorted, and relaxed further to rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “He’ll make a good pupil. How long before I can teach him about Sherlock Holmes?”

Aaron just grinned and turning his head, pressed his lips into Tony’s temple. He liked the question a lot. There were a lot of things he wanted to watch his love teach his son. He hoped that Sherlock Holmes was only the beginning.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop and fluff are not my strong point. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
